Deidara, oh! So Pretty
by Andromeda Arundhati
Summary: Hinata gadis remaja yang sangat membenci seorang pria cantik yang satu sekolah dengannya, padahal pria cantik itu tidak melakukan kesalahan padanya. Coba saja baca cerita dibalik bencinya Hinata pada Deidara dari sudut pandangnya.


**Naruto milik masashi Kishimoto**

 **Fanfict ini milikku.**

 **Warning! Warning: cerita ini mengandung humor gagal, garing, dan banyak typo.**

 **Jangan bilang aku tidak memperingatkan kalau ceritaku ini jelek, ini remake dari ceritaku yang bergenre yaoi. Lalu aku publish ulang dengan memasukan tokoh anime kesukaanku.**

 **Pairing: Hinata Hyuuga X Deidara.**

 **Rate: T**

 **Ada orang yang menyembunyikan perasaan cintanya dengan kebencian itu karena ada perasaan kecewa yang tak bisa dihidari, atau sebuah gengsi yang ingin dipertahankan.  
**

* * *

Pertama kali melihatnya, tidak bisa disangkal bahwa dia memiliki wajah yang tampan juga manis. Bahkan dia bisa dikategorikan kedalam jajaran lelaki cantik, bishonen.

Dia adalah seorang pria keturunan campuran Jepang dan Amerika. Matanya tak besar tapi juga tak sipit, warna irisnya semisterius samudra paling dalam, kukira dia orang China-Amerika yang sedang berwisata atau mengikuti jejak orang tuanya yang berbisnis di Jepang. Hampir di seluruh dunia bertebaran pedagang yang berasal dari China. mulai dari pedagang emas, pemilik ruko di Mall yang berdagang handphone sampai dengan penjual kipas angin, bahkan ada juga penjual baju bekas ekspor,akh! betapa keren kata ekspor itu bagi sebagian besar penduduk di desa kecil ini— _Shirakawa-mura_ — Yah, walaupun kenyataannya, itu hanyalah sekedar barang bekas, kutekankan barang bekas ekspor yang sangat laku kawan, menakjubkan!

Lelaki itu memiliki kulit wajah kuning bening seperti emas 24 karat, kau tahu itu membuatnya terlihat terlalu _expensive_ dengan perawatan yang ia lakukan. Aku sungguh bingung bagaimana mengungkapkan sosok spesialnya. Jika di China memiliki seorang pria cantik bernama Che Ying Zhong, sedang di Eropa mungkin kau mengenal nama-nama seperti Marcel Castemiller, Martin Cohn, Eleonora Bose,dan Lea T, yang latar belakangnya seorang model androgini, maka di desaku laki-laki itu tak kalah cantiknya dengan mereka. Kulitnya terlihat halus mulus tanpa bercak sedikit pun, seolah tak ada bakteri _propionibacterium acnes_ yang berani menyerangnya, sehingga tak ada satu pun jerawat yang nampak, dan tak ada satu pun kumpulan sel pigmen abnormal, yaitu sel melanosit atau biasa dikenal dengan tahi lalat yang muncul di wajahnya yang mulus layaknya porselen mahal. Kupikir dia pasti laki-laki metroseksual yang sering menghabiskan waktunya di salon-salon. Penyakit yang mulai hinggap pada pria-pria modern zaman sekarang: suka bersolek.

Bentuk wajahnya oval dengan dagu yang runcing juga dahi yang tak begitu lebar tapi juga tak sempit namun terlihat bervolume, rambutnya yang panjang menjuntai sampai punggungnya, dengan potongan poni panjang yang menutupi sebelah wajahnya. Warna rambutnya hampir sama bersinarnya dengan warna kulitnya yang kuning cerah, membuatnya tampak bersinar bagai tokoh terkenal tatkala matahari pagi menerpa sosoknya, setidaknya butuh kaca mata dua lapis kawan agar matamu tak tertusuk rasa iri saat melihatnya bersinar indah hingga membuatnya begitu cantik melebihi seorang wanita. Sebagai seorang wanita aku sendiri dengan berat hati mengakui kekalahanku.

Hari pertama masuk sekolah adalah kali pertama aku melihatnya, dia sedang berdiri di depan sekolah dengan senyum yang sedikit canggung. Wajar saja, hari itu adalah kali pertama ia menjadi siswa baru di sekolahku. Sudah pasti segala sesuatu yang baru akan selalu menjadi topik hangat untuk dibicarakan, maka jadilah dia _trending topik for this week_! mungkin akan berlanjut hingga beberapa minggu sekarang ini, terhitung sudah tiga minggu lebih isi perbincangan di sekolah masih tentang si pirang cantik manis itu. aku hampir bosan dan muak dengan gosip ini, hampir semua siswa-siswi di sini membicarakannya, bahkan para siswa juga membicarakannya. Bagaimana tidak, semua laki-laki di sekolah ini merasa terancam dengan kedatangan bocah itu, takut gebetannya berpaling dan menyukai laki-laki itu. Terlebih lagi si pirang manis itu ternyata ramah dan bersahabat. Dia selalu tersenyum pada siapapun, hampir tak ada kekurangan begitulah menurut para fans beratnya, Deidara, idola baru disekolah ini. Go to hell! Padahal belum genap sebulan dia menjadi siswa disini, tapi fansnya sudang berjejer tak terhitung, bahkan sudah ada yang mebentuk fansbase dan lebih jauh lagi, mereka bahkan sudah menetapkan sebuah nama untuk sebutan para fansnya, yaitu: Deida Girls, err! Kurasa lebih cocok Deidamn. Aku sangat membencinya, lagamnya sudah seperti artis besar saja dia.

Masih menurut fans berat Deidamn itu—Hmm ... benci banget nih yang lagi cerita—Menurut mereka, Deidara sang idol yang sedang naik daun itu, bukan hanya tidak memiliki kekurangan sama sekali, tapi dia juga begitu sempurna, dan dia juga sangat perfec-lah. Aiss! penuturan macam apa itu,mendengarkan perkataan bodoh itu ingin rasanya aku tertawa lebar, tak perduli walaupun makanan di lambungku terlihat sekali pun karena membuka mulutku terlewat lebar. Tingkah laku para Deidamn itu sungguh menggelikan. Apa mereka tidak tau, sempurna, perfect dan juga tak memiliki kekurangan itu sama saja artinya, mereka benar-benar lebay dan berlebihan, sangat konyol, dan lagi mana ada orang yang tak memiliki kekurangan, apalagi sampai bisa sempurna, memangnya dia itu Tuhan apa? Ah, tidakkah mereka tahu kalau lelaki yang mereka kagumi itu adalah lelaki bodoh yang memiliki level otak easy, jika dalam sebuah level game dia hanya akan menang jika memainkan level easy itu. Mungkin ada yang bertanya, bagaimana bisa aku mengetahui hal ini, tentu saja aku thu karena dia itu teman sekelasku. Hmm … oke, aku akui dengan terpaksa sekali kalau dia memang jago ngedance hingga membuatnya semakin popular, dan dengan dance-nya yang luar biasa itu ia mampu membuat cewe-cewe berteriak histeris seperti orang idiot bertemu lumba-lumba terafisnya. _Oh girl! That just a dance!_ Aku juga bisa kalau cuma dance lumba-lumba.

Aku benar-benar ingin muntah jika ada yang membicarakan bocah tengik itu, apalagi jika ada yang memujinya rasanya ingin kutarik dan kukeluarkan lidah si pemuji nista itu. Hey kawan, kalian pasti ingin tahu kenapa aku begitu membenci laki-laki watados itu, yah laki-laki pemilik wajah tanpa dosa. Awalnya aku sama sekali tidak membencinya malah sebenarnya aku adalah salah satu yang mengaguminya. Ya, ya, baiklah! aku akan mengaku pada kalian kalau dulu aku juga adalah salah satu dari para Deidamn itu oh maksudku Deida Girls. Ah, ketika itu aku memang sedang dalam kesesatan yang nyata. Betapa bodohnya aku dulu yang entah mengapa jika melihat senyumnya saja hatiku serasa tercekat dan seperti ada yang bergerak mencelos ngilu, bukan karena korengan hatiku ngilu tapi lebih tepatnya karena aku sadar tidak bisa memiliki senyum seperti itu di wajahku. Dan betapa konyolnya aku dulu hingga menjadi stalker-nya, aku bahkan pernah mengikutinya sampai ke toilet pria. Pernah aku berpikir untuk merubah genderku agar aku bisa satu toilet denganya. Aku begitu penasaran benarkah dia seorang lelaki. Tak pernah habis pikirku, bagaimana bisa dia memiliki wajah yang begitu cantik, sungguh dulu aku begitu penasaran dengan sosoknya itu. Bahkan beberapa pertanyaan dan analisa di otakku pun mulai bekerja. Mungkinkah orang tua Deidara itu salah mengenali jenis kelamin anaknya sendiri. Seperti banyak terdengar di berita-berita televisi. Atau bisa jadi Deidara memiliki kelainan seksual hingga memalsukan gendernya dan mengaku-ngaku sebagai pria. Di zaman sekarang ini, di mana ilmu medis telah berkembang pesat, semua kemungkinan itu bisa saja terjadi. Seorang pria dengan mudah bisa saja menjadi wanita, begitu juga sebaliknya. Dengan bermodalkan suntikan hormon _delestrogen_ untuk pria dan _hormone_ _testosteron_ untuk wanita setiap minggunya akan membuat hormon tubuh si pengguna berubah. Laki-laki yang secara rutin memsukan cairan _delestrogen_ ke dalam tubuhnya akan terlihat cantik dan feminin, sebaliknya, wanita yang memasukan cairan _testosterone_ ke dalam tubuhnya akan terlihat super _manly_ ,suaranya berubah menjadi lebih berat, menstruasinya berhenti bahkan akan tumbuh rambut kejantanan di sekitar dagu dan di atas bibirnya. Sungguh edan dunia ini. Memikirkannya sungguh membuatku bergidik.

Apakah Deidara juga bertindak segila itu. Pikiranku benar-benar penuh dengan namanya. Hingga terasa gila dibuatnya. Karena dulu aku benar-benar pengagum sejati kecantikkannya, tapi itu dulu. Kukatakan sekali lagi masa itu telah berlalu. Kini aku menyesal pernah menjadi fans beratnya. Kenapa aku berbalik jadi anti-fansnya, ceritanya panjang kawan.

Kita awali dengan perkenalan dulu oke. Namaku Hyuuga Hinata, aku sekarang kelas XI Senior High School. Di sekolah, aku lumayan popular, itu karena wajahku yang manis, semua orang yang bilang aku manis, tapi menurutku wajah ini juga cantik. Ah, aku hanya sedikit memuji diri sendiri, karena memang yang sebenarnya, aku ini sangat cantik dengan mata besarku yang mengagumkan. Aku memang sangat rendah hati, iya kan? Selain cantik aku adalah siswa teladan peraih juara umum, hingga tahun ini belum ada yang mengalahkan rekorku ini. sebagai siswi cantik dengan level jenius. Ah, lagi-lagi aku merendahkan diri karena jika dipikir lagi aku bisa dibilang berada di level super jenius, tapi aku tidak sesombong itu kawan. Selain itu, aku jago sila eh maksudku silat. Jadi kalian jangan macam-macam denganku, oke. Kau tahu Mad Dog kawan, karakter dalam film The Raid yang sudah terkenal sampai ke international itu lho, si Mad Dog itu inspirasiku. Ah, bukan! bukannya aku terinspirasi menjadi penjahat. Tapi aku suka gayanya, actingnya sungguh _powerfull_.

Tubuhku berisi dan terdapat otot-otot halus di bawah kulitku. Semua otot itu kudapat dari latihan seriusku, aku sudah berlatih silat sejak aku tingkat satu di Junior High School. Walaupun aku memiliki otot tapi aku masih terlihat seperti gadis manis lainnya. Lagi pula, aku ini bukanlah binaragawati atau atlet pengankat berat yang cendrung berotot besar nan ekstream itu. aku hanya memiliki sedikit six pack di perutku yang rata, tubuhku ramping dan lumayan tinggi. Yah! walau hanya 160 cm. Hey! Itu sudah cukup tinggi untuk seorang wanita yang ingin menjadi seorang bintang film. Tidak usah berlama-lama berkenalan karena aku sudah tidak tahan ingin menceritakan kenapa aku bisa begitu membenci lelaki berparas cantik yang kini menjadi musuh nomer wahidku.

Semua berawal pada hari nan sial tiada tara. hari itu menjadi hari paling naas buatku, kajadian memalukan beruntun datang dalam kehidupan damaiku. Berawal dari aku yang baru saja membuka mataku dari mimpi indah. Aku telat, jarum jam menunjuk pukul 7:45 a.m.

Akh! Kuacak-acak rambut panjangku sehingga terlihat seperti perempuan stress yang baru saja dikhianati oleh sang suami yang lebih memilih janda tua kaya raya dibandingkan dirinya. Dengan diburu waktu, aku pun hanya sempat mencuci muka dan menggosok gigi. memoles bedak seadanya, tak lupa menyemburkan parfumku yang beraroma lavender hingga nyamuk pun tak mau dekat-dekat denganku, tapi cowo keren pasti maunya nempel terus dong! Aku menyemprotkannya dengan brutal untuk menyamarkan kejorokanku yang tak sempat mandi. Maklumi saja! aku hanya punya waktu 15 menit. aku bahkan hanya memakan sepotong roti seharga seribu, yang sudah tersimpan lama sebagai pengganti sarapanku. Bahkan bisa saja, aku tak menyadari jika roti itu sudah bulukkan. Tak perduli, aku langsung melahap roti itu seperti orang kesetanan, sambil berlari-lari menuju ke sekolahku yang hanya berjarak kurang lebih 200 meter dari asrama tempatku tinggal, tempat di mana aku belajar hidup mandiri jauh dari orang tuaku yang super sibuk. Kuyakin kalian pasti sangat kagum denganku yang berani hidup mandiri, iya kan? Akh, tapi aku tidak ingin menceritakan kenapa aku bisa semandiri ini kawan. karena aku tak mau direpotkan, jika tiba-tiba kalian mengikrarkan diri untuk menjadi fans setiaku. Aku tak senarsis si Deidamn itu. Lagi-lagi aku memperlihatkan kerendahan hatiku. aku memang anak yang baik hati juga tak sombong.

Kuayunkah langkah secepat mungkin, aku tak mau mendapatkan hukuman dari guru BP-ku karena terlambat sekolah. Aish! Mana mau aku merusak reputasiku sebagai siswi teladan hanya karena kesiangan. Mau ditaruh dimana wajah manisku yang penuh dengan kharisma ini.

Yeah! Hanya tinggal 10 M lagi (Bukan miliar ya, tapi meter) aku akan sampai dengan selamat, Kupelankan langkah takut terjadi keclakaan yang tak terduga, bisa saja kan, aku mati tersedak karena memakan roti bulukkan ketika aku berlari ke sekolahku, sangat tidak lucu jika kisah hidupku berakhir tragis dan dramatis sehingga aku harus muncul di beberapa _Headline News_ , mulai dari koran lokal sampai dengan siaran televisi mengisahkan kisah miris tentang nasib anak bangsa, dengan judul "SISWI SEKOLAH MATI TERSEDAK MAKANAN KADALUARSA". Sungguh tak elit.

Dari kejauhan kulihat para siswa-siswi sedang berbaris untuk melaksanakan upacara.

Damn! Aku benar-benar tak tertolong. Bagaimana pun juga aku harus bisa masuk sekolah walaupun di depan gerbang sekolah _big father_ alias kepsek beserta seorang staf guru nan teladan itu telah berdiri manis menyambut para siswa-siswinya, memang tidak setiap hari mereka berlaku seketat ini,tapi hanya di hari senin saja, karena di hari itu akan ada apel pagi (nyam ... enaknya apelku). Hey, setidaknya aku tidak sedang mempertaruhkan nyawaku dengan bergelantungan diatas sungai atau tidak sedang berhadapan dengan binatang buas. Dari jauh sudah kulihat anak-anak yang mendapat tugas upacara apel pagi sedang gladiresik dan yang lainnya sudah berbaris rapi, bahkan beberapa guru sudah berbaris rapi menghadap ke arah siswanya.

Kuputar leherku kesamping kiri-kanan juga belakangku, kuharap akan ada pesakitan lain yang juga terlambat seperti diriku tapi sialnya hanya ada aku seorang. Aku berpikir apa yang mesti kulakukan, haruskah aku berlari menerobos puluhan pasang mata dan dengan cuek ikut berbaur dalam barisan. Tidak! Tidak! itu memalukan. Saat pikiranku masih dalam perdebatan seru tiba-tiba ada yang menepuk pundakku dari belakang.

Pukk!

"Kau telat juga?" terdengar suara lembutnya hampir serupa seperti makhluk halus hingga membuat jantungku mencelos dari detak teraturnya.

"Sial! Kau mengagetkanku tahu," bentakku sambil melemparkan pandangan membunuhku ke asal suara lembut itu.

"Oh, gomenne." Sesalnya sambil membungkukan tubuhnya berkali-kali. Jantungku semakin cepat saat tiba-tiba kusadar Ternyata yang mengagetkanku adalah Deidara si pirang manis, perlu kalian tahu saat itu aku belum menjadi anti-fansnya, oke.

"Bagaimana ini? Apa yang harus kita lakukan?" tanyanya gusar sambil melempar pandangan ke arah lapangan yang bisa terlihat dari sela-sela pagar besi yang mengelilingi sekolahku.

Sementara posisi kami hanya berada 10 meter dari gerbang sekolah, kulihat big father dan rekannya pun sudah berbaur dalam barisan. Dan upacara pun telah dimulai. Kami benar-benar tak tertolong lagi. Sempat terpikir olehku untuk berbalik pulang saja. Tapi tiba-tiba ide jenius terdengar dari sang Lucifer berwajah malaikat yang sedari tadi masih di sampingku.

"Bagaimana kalau kita lewat gerbang belakang saja?" Seringainya terlihat manis, eh, maksudku licik.

Bukannya aku tak memikirkan itu tapi memangnya dia tidak tahu apa gerbang belakang sudah terkunci rapat, jika ingin memanjat tembok seperti di sinetron atau di film-film action, aku mesti memikirkan puluhan kali ide konyol itu. Pasalnya tembok bagian belakang sekolah begitu rapat dan tinggi tidak ada celah jeruji besi untuk sekedar berpijak, benar-benar rata dengan tembok, intinya hampir tak ada kesempatan untuk memanjat, bahkan di puncaknya berjejer kawat berduri, tinggi temboknya saja hampir 4 M dan aku yakin betul ada pecahan kaca tajam di ujung paling atas tembok tersebut.

"Tidak mau!" jawabku dengan tegas, "Kau benar-benar jenius silahkan kaulakukan sendiri ide konyolmu itu."

Aku pun berjalan menjauh meninggalkannya tanpa menunggu respon darinya. Dan kulihat dia pun mengayunkan langkahnya ke arah belakang sekolah sambil mengendap-endap seperti Swiper si pencuri. Benar-benar bocah itu, tak perlu berlaku konyol seperti itu pun takkan ada yang memperhatikannya. Dalam perjalanan aku masih saja memikirkannya tanpa sadar langkahku berbalik arah menuju ke tempat di mana Deidara berada. Benar saja, dia sedang berjalan bolak-balik sambil memegang tengkuknya lelah dalam kebingungannya dia tampak diam sambil memandang pohon besar yang berada dekat sekolah, akhirnya dia menyadari kehadiranku yang seperti hantu dengan tiba-tiba sudah berada di belakangnya, dengan mimik tak percayanya dia menatapku lalu dia pun melemparkan senyum manisnya ke arahku yang kuyakin jika lemah otak saat itu aku pasti sudah mimisan karena sangat silau dan terpesonanya akan senyumnya itu. Apakah aku bilang aku terpesona terhadapnya, yaakk! Ingat itu dulu karena sekarang jika aku melihatnya tersenyum ingin rasanya kurobek bibirnya yang kuakui begitu mungil juga berwarna merah plum.

" Hey, kau kembali? Kupikir kau sudah pulang," katanya ramah masih dengan senyuman malaikatnya. Aku tak berani membalas senyumannya, aku hanya diam tak bergeming berdiri di dekatnya sambil menyilangkan tanganku di dadaku.

"Kaulihat pohon yang menempel dekat tembok itu kupikir kita bisa memanjatnya, dan dahan yang menjorok ke sisi dalam sekolah itu bisa kita gunakan untuk berpijak tanpa harus tergores kawat berduri, jika kau takut terlalu tinggi untuk meloncat kita bisa gunakan gesper kita sebagai tali hanya untuk sekedar meminimalisir ketinggiannya saja, bagaimana menurutmu?" terangnya semangat karena telah menemukan ide brilian yang hanya dimiliki para setan. Kau tahu sendiri watak setan tak ada habisnya mencari jalan untuk menyesatkan manusia, begitu juga Lucifer manis di hadapanku ini.

Yah, bagaimana pun juga aku ini hanya wanita yang imannya mudah bengkok dan terayu sama seperti halnya Hawa. Akhirnya aku pun mengikutinya, dengan bantuannya kupanjat pohon itu. Ketika sama-sama berada di atas pohon tersebut, kami bersama-sama melangkahkan kaki kami menyusuri dahan yang menjorok ke sisi dalam sekolah. Aku berada di belakangnya, tangan kananku digenggamnya sedang tangan kiriku memegang ranting di atasku. Melihat ke bawah, nyaliku sempat menciut dan dari rona wajahnya dapat kupastikan dia pun memiliki rasa takut yang sama denganku, tapi dia masih saja memaksakan diri untuk tersenyum. Kami paksakan untuk melanjutkan langkah kami yang sempat terhenti, akhirnya kami Melihat tanah pekarangan sekolah yang kini tepat berada di bawah kami. Kulihat dia menarik napas dalam-dalam seolah itu napas terakhir yang akan dihirupnya, lalu dia lepaskan genggaman tangannya dari tanganku lalu menempatkan jemarinya di depan kepala gespernya, mulai melepas pengaitnya lalu menariknya perlahan. Lidah panjang yang sempat melingkar dipinggang kurusnya terlepas. Lalu dengan perlahan dia pun berjongkok di atas dahan pohon. Memakaikan kembali gesper miliknya ke dahan yang hanya sebesar betis laki-laki dewasa itu, kini gesper itu sempura melingkari dahan kecil tempat kami berpijak.

" _Ladies first_ ," ucapnya tanpa dosa, dia ingin menguji keberanianku dulu rupanya, oke siapa takut!

"Ok," kujawab tantangannya tanpa ragu. Perlahan kujongkokan tubuhku meraih ujung gespernya yang sudah menjuntai, menariknya perlahan. Setelah kulilitkan di antara telapak tangan dan ibu jari sebelah kananku, sedang telapak tanganku yang lain menggenggam gesper yang tepat berada di atas tangan kananku. Lalu dengan kedua tanganku yang memegang erat tali gesper miliknya aku pun menjatuhkan diri, aku sempat terayun di tengah udara hingga akhirnya kulepaskan peganganku pada ujung gesper itu.

BUKK! Tubuhku mendarat sempurna dengan posisi terduduk dengan kondisi rok pendekku yang tersingkap hingga menutupi wajahku, memperlihatkan paha mulusku, tidak hanya paha putihku tapi juga pakaian dalamku yang berwarna orange, yak orange! Dalaman orange-ku terlihat jelas dari atas sana, kebodohanku karena bangun kesiangan hingga melupakan celana legin yang biasa kupakai.

"HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA." Kulihat seseorang di atas sana tertawa sekuatnya sambil memegang perut, bahunya terguncang-guncang ingin menahan tawa tapi suara tawanya lolos begitu saja tak bisa dierang. Sedangkan aku, di bawah sana terbeku tanpa kata dengan ekspresi wajah pucat yang begitu nelangsa. Melihat keadaanku yang menyedihkan kulihat dia semakin kencang tertawanya.

"HA -HA-HA … A-KU … HAHAHA AKU TAK PERCAYA HAHA … ADA ORANG YANG MEMAKAI DALAMAN DENGAN WARNA SETERANG ITU HAHAHAHA." Aissssssh! Rasanya ingin kupatahkan lehernya dan menghentikan tawanya yang terdengar memuakkan itu.

" HEI, Dei-kun …TURUN! KUBUNUH KAU!" Sontak dihentikan tawanya, ia hapus air mata kebahagiaan yang mengalir di sela matanya, kulihat punggungnya masih bergetar menahan tawa.

"Gomenne …." Sesalnya dengan senyuman manisnya tapi sudah tak terlihat manis lagi di mataku.

"YAK! CEPAAAT TURUUN!" bentakku tanpa ampun.

"A-aku tidak akan turun sebelum kau memaafkanku," jawabnya semakin membuat harga diriku terinjak-injak olehnya, enak saja berani sekali dia mentertawakanku bahkan dia berani menyindir celana dalamku, mana mungkin aku dengan mudah memaafkannya, aku mungkin tidak akan membunuhnya tapi setidaknya aku harus membutakan matanya, merobek mulutnya dan menarik lidahnya keluar, setelah itu aku baru bisa puas dan mungkin akan memaafkannya, hanya saja itu mungkin! Karena kemungkinan lainnya aku baru bisa puas jika sudah mencincangnya.

"Yah, baiklah kumaafkan kau, ayo cepat kau turun," rayuku penuh kebohongan

"Benarkah? Bersumpahlah demi Tuhan kau tidak akan mencelakaiku."

"Baiklah, cepat turun," kataku sambil tersenyum palsu, rahangku menggerat dengan kuat, jika saja ada besi di antara gigiku saat itu, mungkin akan tampak bekas gigitanku pada besi itu, karena sangat kuatnya aku menahan diri untuk tetap menjadi manusia. Teramat dongkolnya hati ini, hingga ingin rasanya aku berubah menjadi kera yang dapat memanjat cepat, lalu menghampiri orang di atas sana, menjambaknya, mencakar, lalu mengigitnya tanpa ampun.

"Baiklah apa? Kau belum bersumpah dengan nama Tuhan? Sebelum itu, aku tidak akan turun!" serunya dengan wajah menjengkelkan. Mata kami saling menatap kemudian kulihat wajahnya berubah menjadi pucat pasi. Hah, mungkin dia sudah sedemikian takut dengan aura membunuhku yang kupancarkan dari radius 3 meter kearahnya yang telak, hingga membuatnya seperti orang frustasi, lihat saja tingkahnya semakin aneh, seolah-olah ada yang mengusiknya dari dahan amannya yang membuatku tak bisa menjamahnya. Atau mungkin penunggu pohon itu membantuku dengan meniupkan aura-aura mistiknya, bukankah setan akan saling membantu dalam kejahatan apalagi niatku ingin membunuh orang di atas sana, kulihat di sana dia semakin resah, matanya yang sipit dibesar-besarkannya, ia melotot seperti sedang dihampiri setan, kupikir tak lama lagi dia pasti akan kesurupan.

"Hei, cepatlah kau pergi,"serunya sambil berbisik

"Cepatlah sembunyi." Lihatlah dia benar-benar mulai kesurupan, enak saja kaupikir aku akan melepaskanmu begitu saja.

"Pergi katamu, tidak akan! Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu begitu saja, heh!" jawabku dengan wajah datar,sambil menyeringai puas karena telah membuatnya seperti orang gila.

" Dasar kau _stupid girl_!" makinya

"YAK! JANGAN PIKIR AKU TAK MENGERTI MAKIANMU ITU," teriakku lantang. Tiba-tiba sebuah tangan dengan aura dingin menempel di pundakku sontak kubalikkan tubuhku ke arah si pemilik tangan berwarna hitam dengan jari-jari besar dan kuku-kuku panjang yang ujungnya penuh dengan kotoran tanah seperti seseorang yang baru bangkit dari tanah pekuburan.

"Sedang apa kalian bocah nakal?!" seringai di bibir tebal nan pucat lengkap dengan gigi-gigi kuning yang runcing dan panjang terpampang jelas di hadapanku. Shock! Menemukan makhluk ajaib yang sebenarnya tak asing lagi bagiku. Orang yang ada di hadapanku ini, Kisame, penjaga gerbang belakang yang sekaligus penjaga sekolah ini, sehari-harinya dia tinggal di sini, membereskan gudang, membersihkan sekolah, mengurus kebun sekolah, betapa banyak pekerjaan pak tua yang umurnya sekitar 55 tahun bahkan mungkin lebih, tapi dia terlihat masih kuat mengerjakan semua pekerjaan-pekerjaan itu.

"Hey, kau yang di atas cepat turun," teriaknya pada Deidara, "Kalian anak-anak nakal berani sekali memanjat masuk, kalian bisa celaka tahu, akan kulaporkan kalian pada Madara-sama biar jera dan … bla-bla-bla," gerutunya tanpa henti seolah-olah kami adalah residivis paling nista yang ketahuan sedang kabur. Kulihat di atas sana Deidara turun dari dahan dengan cara yang sama seperti yang telah aku lakukan.

BUUKKK! Debum suara tanah di depanku, kami saling berpandangan niatku untuk membunuhnya kutunda saja, aku mana berani jika ada saksi mata bukan.

"Dasar bocah nakal! Ayo kalian ikut denganku," seru Kisame dengan wajah marah yang menyeramkan, padahal tidak perlu marah pun wajahnya memang sudah seram.

Tanpa bisa melawan, kami pun pasrah mengikutinya. Dalam perjalanan aku hanya sanggup menunduk malu pikiranku kalut membayangkan hukuman apa yang akan kuterima, kuingat-ingat semua model hukuman yang pernah dirasakan anak-anak nakal lainnya yang pernah kepergok sedang berbuat kejahatan, terbayang olehku satu hukuman yang menurutku hukuman paling menghinakan martabat seorang manusia, yakni menjadi tukang pembersih WC selama seminggu penuh. Bayangkan seminggu penuh. Huh! Aku berdecak kesal pada bocah setan yang sudah membuatku menjadi pendosa ini .

Sejak saat itu kuumumkan pada seluruh umat manusia di dunia ini, bahwa aku Hyuuga Hinata akan menjadi antifans bagi Deidara. Dan aku umumkan pada semua pembaca, pertempuran antara aku dan si cute Deidara itu akan abadi sepanjang masa. Ups! Tunggu, apa kubilang tadi Dei cute. Yaaaaaaaaa maksudku si evil Deidamn.

Cerita End.


End file.
